A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Kuchihateru
Summary: Two entities locked in an eternal war, one stealing and one hunting. Forever kept in a game of cat and mouse. Future Yaoi, lots of bondage lemons. *New chapter*
1. Prologue

In the dark of night, the Beast lay in wait, his golden eyes revealing a pure and utter hatred for his prey. This man was not one to be reckoned with; he was a monster, a hunter, a demon. The Beast sat quietly, silently watching, always fighting for the complete control he had always desired.

A flash of violet, his prey had at last come on silent wings, taunting and teasing the blundering police force below, wantonly displaying his arrival and challenging anyone to dare try and catch him in his dark thieving game. A Mona Lisa smile played about the moon pale lips of the beast as he stretched his wings into graceful flight, prowling towards his charge. A soft trail of golden locks trailed behind him like the tail of a heavenly comet, making him look like an ethereal angel, pure and kind. The intensity of his eyes, so full of malice and hate, those liquid pools of golden fury banished any resemblance to an angel as they stayed steadily locked on his target, poised to kill.

He slipped silently into place in a secret alcove embedded into the ancient museum corridor and readied himself to strike and snatch the thief from the hall like a mouse into a trap, only then he could get his revenge, only then could he finally receive the payment long due, the never ending game of cat and mouse would end tonight. Blood would be spilt, and tonight, that blood would not be his.

The monstrous seraph held his breath in anticipation, ears cocked to listen for the silent footsteps signaling his target's approach and, sure enough, as if on cue he heard the muffled steps of the unsuspecting prey, the Phantom Thief Dark. His violet haired enemy was slinking through the halls just close enough for a pair of hands, pale as death, to pluck him from the corridor and yank him into the hidden alcove.

A sick smile spread across the Hunter's face as he looked into the wide purple eyes of his captured rival. He reveled at the pure unbridled shock displayed on his face and the stuttering mewling cry of "K-Krad?"

Something sharp stung the Thief's neck and as the world went blurry the last thing those violet eyes saw was the triumphant laugh of the Beast until consciousness gave way to the floating, spiraling dreamland of poisoned sleep. Krad had triumphed.


	2. Chapter One: Warning of a Takedown

The Thief awoke in a dim room, grimy from years of neglect and full of ghastly trophies from the Beast's previous tamers, a stuffed bird, molded from centuries of sitting in its gilded cage, a paintbrush, the bristles all rotted away, and oddly enough, a pair of moth eaten panties for reasons unknown. There was a new artifact as well, a pair of round lensed glasses next a photograph of a young woman in her early twenties with long blue locks and a small, sad smile on her face.

The Beast sat in the corner with his hateful eyes locked on the Dark in an unblinking stare, evaluating the Thief's groggy shock when he tried to sit up from the moldering mattress and found that he was strapped in and cuffed down to the lumpy bed. When he deemed it appropriate, the golden seraph stalked toward his incapitated prey and began to taunt him with mischievous eyes full of loathing and hate.

"I see you have finally woken up, we can't have any slugabeds around here, now can we?" He kicked the helpless thief sharply in the ribs, causing him to double over best he could and wheeze with stolen breath, his violet eyes pooled with fought back tears of pain and terror.

He was fully awake now, and alert of every single crack and chip in the worn paint and the flickering of candles in the busted chandelier. The Beast spoke again, his voice full of mock concern.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Too afraid to speak? If there's anything your heart desires, I'll be sure to get it for you promptly. After all, you mean the world to me and I can't have my favorite pet unhappy. You _are _my everything now."

"As if," Dark spat, trying to keep at least a shred of dignity, "There'd be anything I'd want from the likes of you. If you simply must though, you could unchain me."

"Now why would I want to do that?" The Hunter asked, strutting around the bed, blond locks of hair trailing behind him in a shimmering curtain of gold. It stopped though and slowly floated to hang in it's usual place near the floor. It seemed odd, to see it loose from its usual ponytail and it caused Dark to wonder, in spite of himself where the cross went. The Beast rifled through a faded sea chest, another trophy perhaps, and pulled out a strip of yellowing gauze from its depths. He glided back over towards the Thief's face and wrapped it around his mouth in a makeshift gag, so he could no long longer speak a single word.

"Much better," The Hunter smirked as he bent back over his now silent prey. A wicked silvery knife appeared in his long spidery pale hands, causing the Thief to emit hysteric shrieks and screams muffled by the filthy gag that cut off all words. This pleased the Beast enough that he spoke yet again to his pet.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Krad purred, trailing his fingers down his prey's cheek, "You're not going to die… Yet."

He flicked his skinny wrist towards the panicked Dark and slit open his trademarked vest, leaving a ragged line of blood beading from a shallow gash that ran from his muscular chest to his tanned stomach, down towards his abdomen. The captive Thief winced and gave a shudder as the Beast breathed deeply and began licking and sucking the crimson fluid from the wound, slowly traveling lower and lower down Dark's chest.

He groaned and strained against the straps and metal cuffs to escape his monstrous captor as the licking and nipping crept lower and lower towards his abdomen and groin. Such a horrible pleasure the Thief had never felt before, and he closed his eyes as Krad finished the wounds and began creeping towards his member. A mad giggle escaped his lips as Dark squirmed and fought, thrashing around as his bloody tongue touched the Thief's groin and began to explore it, tickling lightly with his slimy tongue.

To his own horror and Krad's intense delight, Dark slowly rose up to stand shamefully full and erect, aroused by the mouth of his enemy and jailer, slippery with it's own blood. He struggled harder as the Beast began to lick and suck that much harder in response to Dark's now fully erect member. He engulfed the full length in his mouth and began to run his mouth and tongue up and down in it in a bizarre and pulsing rhythm, his teeth scraping and nicking the shaft, causing even more blood to once again blossom in in the Hunter's waiting mouth.

Dark yelled and shrieked behind the his gag, shaking, shuddering, and fighting with such vicious orgasmic intensity and desperation that it shocked even Krad, who stood, finished with the first part of his twisted game and moved on, peeling the tight leather trousers the rest of the way off and slicing the struggling thighs to draw even more blood.

Dark's eyes pooled with tears and changed colour rapidly, going from violet to red, and back again to a deep purple, signaling to the reluctant Beast that it was time for the second sedative.

A needle was drawn from the small pouch on the window sill and the Beast delicately punctured the thrashing neck of Dark, the contents were emptied and the needle discarded.

Dark felt the stab through a mask of pain and sensual pleasure. He arched his as fire coursed through his veins and throbbing head, he felt Daisuke's presence leave and his limbs, though still felt, grow heavy and useless. He was truly alone with the Monster now and imprisoned in his own body with nothing to do but sit through whatever was in store for him.


	3. Chapter Two: Warning of an Abomination

((A/N ahhhh, damn it! About time I got of my lazy ass and posted a chapter! I'm sure this one won't disappoint! _))

The Thief lay back, broken in body and in soul as he was violated, over and over, again and again as he lay helpless on the lumpy prison that the mattress had become. Krad had gone low before, but this was unforgivable, never had anyone treated the great Phantom Thief this way, this was sick, even for him. Shrill giggles permeated the air as they escaped the Hunters satiny pink lips as he lovingly sliced his captive to ribbons. Two hundred years he waited for this, and it was worth every moment of the thief's drugged pain, this was ecstasy at its greatest.

He paused this horrible, torturous game for a breath, to drink in the scent of coppery blood and the salty sweat of his masterpiece, he stared at the thief hungrily taking in the sight of him so helpless and bruised, how fragile he looked, so weak and soft, kitten like, and it was all his to have and to play with. Never again would he share his prize with anyone else, Dark was his alone. A new vigor seized Krad as he attacked the Thief, hair falling in a golden curtain of satiny grace, it shimmered and shook as he repositioned the drugged Mousey and turned him over to expose his bareness.

Soft kisses caressed the back of his toy, who tried to ignore them, tried to think his way out, and failed miserably as the waves of fervor and lust overcame him. Then came the probing fingers, trailing and searching for a hidden treasure among the plump cushion that was Dark's backside. He gave a shudder, involuntarily, that told him the poison was wearing off though Daisuke was still nowhere to be found. It was better that way, the Thief reasoned, so that no one would ever know his shame. His muscles tensed as he jumped, the prize had been reached, Krad sensed this and began his onslaught laughing and smiling, nails biting into the Phantom's neck, a twisted rhythm playing out its dreadful pounding, in and out it came and went in waves of pain and excitement.

Dark struggling and rocking, twisting and pulling, cried out in a mewling moan of sensual embarrassment, even through the slickness of his blood it hurt, the pain cutting through the haze. Tears stung his cloudy eyes as he bit back another moan. This wasn't supposed to be enjoyable, this dominance. He was the Phantom Thief; no one was supposed to capture him, especially not like this. He was supposed to fight, not take pleasure in this violent rape.

The drugs were nearing the end of their course, and in one last wave, he broke free and gained entire control of his body, the slender muscles that he relied on betrayed him once more as his long, smooth cock hardened with unwanted zeal and fervor. Krad's trailing fingers seized the opportunity and responded with stroking glee at the admission as the assault continued.

"…Please!" Dark choked out, his eyes wide and innocent. Because of the relationship with his tamer, he had never experienced this feeling so strongly; this desire was almost too much for him. He began moaning and whining, his body shuddering in great spasms as he lost all control. The feelings overcame him and all he could think about was the hair caressed and slid around on his bloody chest.

"Never," Krad whispered, grinning a milky red smile. "You're mine now!"

He bent in close to Dark now, as if to softly whisper a message, his lips close enough to touch the creamy flesh of his ear an tickled it with is tongue, teasing and darting about, tongue flicking and tasting the tang of the blood that lay smeared there to further humiliate the Thief. Dark cried out in response and spewed his load all around the mattress, the sticky white mass covering his hips and milky thighs in a humiliating display of ardor, Just as the Beast had planned. He pulled out and whined, high-pitched, and bleated while he too, lost it; this time it was all over Dark and his torso, the sickly sweet aroma filling the room with the stench of sex and blood.

It was over for now, and there was no telling when it would start again. Dark hid his disappointment and lied to himself, saying that he did not like that and that the display was simply a side effect of whatever the feverish monster had put into his veins. Krad however, knew otherwise.

"That's enough," He lovingly whispered, his face touching Dark's revolted face. "I'll be back with some food, I'm sure you're hungry. Mustn't let the new pet starve, am I right? Try not to chew the carpet while I'm out."

And with that he strode away, leaving the Phantom all alone again to ponder what had just occurred.


	4. Chapter Three: Warning of Hope

Dark lay limply on the bloody mattress, thoughts circling around in treacherous spirals as he tried to take in all that had happened to him in the past night. Or was it day? Why did the Hunter have to do that, more importantly why did he enjoy being viciously taken by his captor? It had all happened in the heat of the moment, bodies locked and fiercely grinding to the rhythm of lustful hatred. He was the phantom thief, not some blonde's pleasure slave, especially not Krad's.

He winced as the cuffs tore the flesh of his wrists and caused more blood to trickle slowly down his muscular arms and pool in the already slippery mattress. He needed to get clean somehow, dried blood and semen crusted his filthy chest and the torn remnants of his vest and pants hung on his slender frame as he surveyed his body in disgust. There was a long scabbing wound on his chest and abdomen, a souvenir of his embarrassing plight.

Daisuke… his presence was still nowhere to be found within the confines of his thoughts. The Thief dearly hoped that it was only that he had metabolized the drug faster than the boy, but then he shook his head, knowing that was a lie. The Beast had broken him this time, body and soul, just as he had always said he would. But Daisuke? The boy was innocent, had never wronged anyone, not even that creepy tamer of Krad's . Where was he anyways, usually he would have regained control of that wretch by now, but he knew the answer to that too. Gone, just as his tamer was.

As he continued to lie in confused agony, he realized something. He _was _ the phantom thief Dark, he could get out of any trap, pick any lock! He twisted around to survey his bonds with a look of hope in his cloudy eyes. Smooth black steel greeted him like an old friend as he felt the surface looking for a keyhole to help him escape this dreadful room. At last he felt it, the miniscule little dimple in the unforgiving landscape, now all he needed was something to pick it with. Eyes looked up, scanning the mattress and surrounding area for any small tool that could be his savior until at last, he found it. The Needle! He stared at it with a small smile on his face as he pictured what he would do with that little monster as soon as he got out of here. Flesh would tear, blood would pool, Krad'd never be seen again! No, he mustn't think like that. Violence was for animals, and an animal he surely wasn't. But oh, it would be satisfying. His foot dragged the mattress and pulled the syringe closer to his mouth. He took it in his mouth and passed it into his waiting hands, the taste of impending freedom on his tongue.

He fumbled with the syringe until at last the sharp end snapped off and a few drops of liquid spilt onto his lap as he inserted the now workable tip into the lock. Click, one, click, and two. All that was left was the third tumbler and he'd be free. A drunken vivacity took hold of him as he tried and tried again to push that last pin into place so he'd be free, but something stopped him. He grew frustrated and tried again, only to fail as his hands grew unsteady and he found it harder and harder to sit up. His posture sagged and mind raced, trying to find the cause of this loss of control.

Then it hit him, the syringe. He had been avoiding the point of the needle for this reason but apparently he got sloppy when it came to the liquid. It must have spilt onto one of his many small cuts and entered his bloodstream. He cried out behind his gag, a sound of pure frustration with an edge of hysteria creeping in as he became a limp ragdoll once again.

Krad upon hearing his cry, raced into the room a flurry of golden hair and surprise. He stopped, though, when he saw the flaccid Thief all twisted around.

"Cute," He smirked, "I should have known you'd try to escape. Perhaps I should kill you now, save you some more trouble in the future; never mind that though, I've too many plans for you my pet."

The Monster slid past toward Dark's slack wrists, fingers trailing up the Thief's chest towards their target. He lightly plucked the remains of the syringe from the Phantom's lax fingers. All hope shattered in the Thief's mind as he watched with dismay as Krad and his only hope for escape both exited the room again.

A few moments later though, he reappeared with a plate of toast and some half eaten eggs. He picked up a fork and began to eat his meal, eyes on his new trophy. "Want some? Oh yeah, I forgot. You can't speak due to your stupidity, I'll just have to feed you then."

Dark's gag was removed but soon replaced with a chunk of hot bread heaped with bright yellow scramble. A warm taste resembling Emiko's home cooking filled his mouth as he tried to swallow the surprisingly delicious meal. A finger stroked his throat coaxing him to swallow as Krad watched fascination at the helpless phantom, filling him with need and lust. He needed it badly again, the only human emotion he understood how to fulfill, lust.


End file.
